The Red Rose
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Oneshots with Ruby as a chibi, herself, as a guy or a combination of these ranging from various ratings. Might make some into actual stories if people like it a lot. Don't really have a summary for this other than that... Enjoy?


**Notes**: Ruby will either be a guy, a Chibi, herself, or a combination of two in these one shots. If liked, I might make certain ones into actual stories.

Pairings? Please, I ship Ruby/Red with everyone. Other pairings might pop up might not, I like writing the friendship and family side a bit more. Sorry if my English is a bit bad, it's my first language but I'm also learning my family's language, and French so things are getting a bit hard to remember.

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own RWBY, nor the Cover image.

* * *

**Subject**: Team Leader Red! Just The Beginning!

* * *

"You think you can make the shot?"

Weiss smirked at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she giggled. "Can I?" She asked, turning her gaze back to the Nevermore. Red blinked, his posture crumbling as he stared at her nervously.

"Can you?"

He asked, crouched in position as he stared hesitantly at his partner. Weiss could feel her vein throb as her eye twitched, snapping her head back as she glared at the male.

"Of course I can!"

Red opened his mouth before closing it. She was his teammate, he should have a little faith in her abilities, and especially with how much skill she's shown him already. Nodding his head, he breathed in before raising his scythe and aiming for his target.

"Ready… Steady… Fire!"

The glyph sent him sailing through the air, straight at the winged Grimm. Raising his weapon, Red landed on the glyphs Weiss summoned on the side of the cliff before running up with the Nevermore held in the Crescent Rose. He needed to gain enough momentum to decapitate the beast, he needed to kill this monster so he could get back to school and reward himself with warm, chewy, chocolate chip cookies!

Clenching his teeth, he flipped into the air as he leaped off the final glyph and tugged with all his strength. The muscles in his arms straining as he pulled harder, and grinned when he felt the head get sliced off.

Grin still in place, he landed on his feet crouched over before standing at his imposing figure of 5'10 as he stared down at his teammates and friends. He leaned against his weapon, staring at the rose petals floating in the air.

"We did it…"

* * *

"Holy shit, we did it…"

Yang let out an awed gasp, not used to seeing her little brother figure look so… so… badass. Instead of the usual adorable happy-go-lucky image that she's used to, his billowing hood, ruffled red-tipped dark brown hair, accomplished silver eyes and confident posture showed her a completely different side to him that she had never seen before.

A proud smirk made its way onto her features as she stared at the Heiress' and her own partner's response. Weiss looked impressed, amazed at how fluent and graceful Red pulled off the kill while Blake was eyeing him critically. The way she held herself spoke that she, herself, was stunned at what this fifteen year old could do.

"That's my little bro alright…"

The blond let out a chuckle, waving at Red from where she was at before turning to face the others with them. "Well, let's go?"

She stared, mirth reflecting in her eyes as she stared at the stumped four behind them. They, too, kept their gazes on Red Rose. After all, it was hard to look away, particularly because of the show that he just gave them.

* * *

They were in their dorms now, the newly formed team RWBY was just lounging as Red and Yang placed the finishing touches on their 'bunk beds.' "And~ Done!" Red laughed, tying the rope tighter as he did so. It was decided that Yang and him would bunk together, since Yang was the only one comfortable enough to be with him since he's a guy in a team of three girls. He didn't get why Blake and Weiss got so flustered though, it wasn't like he was going to do anything to them! That'd just be mean.

Weiss and Blake were going to take the other side, with Weiss on top bunk since she was lighter. Him and Blake were on bottom bunks, since if the ropes snapped under his weight Yang would get crushed and he'd miss his older 'sister.'

"Alright! Team RWBY!"

He cheered, throwing a fist up as he fell back onto his bed. He rolled onto his stomach, staring at them with excitement.

"This is only the beginning!"

* * *

**Notes**: This isn't much since it's just a taste/teaser or what I'll be writing about. Hope you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts?

-Maroon.


End file.
